The present invention generally relates to the attachment of balusters, and more particularly to the attaching of metal balusters to wood bases and handrails.
Historically metal balusters have been attached to metal handrails. When a wood handrail is desired, it is still attached to a sub-rail of metal which is subsequently attached to the metal balusters. Also, metal balusters have historically been attached to a metal base rail that is attached directly to the floor or stair, or is located several inches above the floor level and is attached at 5 to 6 foot intervals to a newel post. When metal balusters are attached directly to a floor or stair, the common method is to use a flanged base plate.
More recently, a new method of attachment has evolved. Metal balusters are glued or otherwise fastened directly to a wood handrail and base, omitting the sub-rail and base rail. This allows the components to be assembled by an installer at the job site, instead of in a metal fabricators shop. This saves significant time and money. This also puts important control of the installation schedule in the hands of the building contractor.
However, identification of simple, cost effective methods of connecting these components has provided significant challenges to the construction industry.
When portions of a baluster which contact the base and handrail are generally round, it is simple for the installer to drill a similarly sized round hole for the insertion of the baluster. However, many balusters have end cross-sections which are not round. Frequently, these balusters have generally square cross-sections.
The two most common techniques for dealing with this situation have been to chisel a square hole in the base or handrail, or to drill a round hole large enough to accept the square baluster and cover the resulting gaps with an escutcheon. Both of these methods present significant drawbacks.
The process of chiseling square holes in the wood base and handrail is both time consuming and requires significant skill to create a smooth, tight-fitting, aligned opening. In spite of these difficulties, consumer preference and certain railing styles often require installation of balusters without the use of escutcheons.
Even in those cases where the use of escutcheons is desirable, the escutcheons presently available are generally manufactured by sand casting or metal stamping. These processes have significant disadvantages. Sand castings require significant clean up before use to provide both dimensional requirements and physical appearance, while metal stamping is limited in the variations of appearance of the finished product.
In some cases it is necessary or preferable to attach the baluster to the base or handrail without drilling a hole large enough to receive the baluster into the base or handrail. Unfortunately, connection hardware presently available utilizes exposed mechanical fasteners in a flanged escutcheon which diminishes the final appearance of the railing assembly.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a device and method to attach balusters to bases and handrails which did not require chiseling or escutcheons. In addition, if escutcheons are desirable, then the escutcheons would be inexpensive, with controlled dimensions, and improved finished appearance. Finally, if large holes are not desirable in the base or handrail, then escutcheons that utilize mechanical fasteners having a substantially concealed fastening method.
One embodiment of the present invention is a device for attaching a polygonal baluster end to a handrail or base. This connector is generally cylindrical and defines an internal axial channel having a polygonal cross-section. The axial channel is adapted to receive said polygonal baluster end. Additionally, the connector is adapted to be inserted into a generally circular opening in a handrail or base. In a further embodiment, the internal axial channel has a polygonal cross-section which is substantially square. This connector can be made of wood, metal, plastic or other suitable material. If desired, the connector""s external diameter can be tapered to facilitated insertion into the generally circular opening of the handrail or base.
The present invention also envisions a railing kit which includes a baluster having at least one end with a polygonal cross-section and a connector which is generally cylindrical. This connector defines an internal axial channel having a polygonal cross-section generally the same as that of the baluster end. This channel receives the baluster end. In addition, this kit includes a handrail adapted to receive the connector.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method for connecting a baluster to a base or handrail which includes the following steps. Providing a baluster having at least one end with a polygonal cross-section. Providing a connector which is generally cylindrical, where the connector defines an internal axial channel having a polygonal cross-section generally the same as that of the baluster end. Providing a suitable base or handrail with a generally circular opening with a diameter substantially that of the connector. Inserting the connector substantially into this opening, and inserting the baluster end into the internal axial channel.
An additional embodiment is a method of manufacturing a baluster escutcheon which includes the following steps. Selecting a baluster having at least one end with a polygonal cross-section. Extruding metal into an extrusion which defines an internal axial channel having substantially the same cross-sectional profile of the baluster end, and severing the extrusion at a pre-selected axial length to form a extruded part.
One may also perform the step of forming at least one substantially cylindrical axial passage placed generally about the periphery of the severed extruded part. This passage is adapted to receive a fastener.
A further embodiment is a device for attaching a baluster end to a handrail or base that includes a connector having a bottom edge, where the connector defines an internal axial channel having a polygonal cross-section which is adapted to receive a baluster end. Also included are at least one stud contacting the connector""s bottom edge to facilitate the attachment of the connector to a handrail or base.
The present invention also includes a device for attaching a baluster end to a handrail or base that comprises a connector having top and bottom ends. This connector defines a first axial recess in the connector""s top end which is adapted to receive a baluster end. The connector further defines a generally cylindrical axial orifice passing from the recess to the connector""s bottom end which is adapted to receive a fastener.
An additional embodiment includes a connector that also defines a second recess in the connector""s bottom end. The generally cylindrical axial orifice then passes from the first top end recess to the second bottom end recess and is adapted to receive a fastener.